


Hra

by SallyPejr



Series: Dar [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Bets & Wagers, Poverty
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Další příběh ze života Johna Watsona. John teď žije spolu s malou Mary a na malý moment uvidí i Sherlocka...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hra

Mít volný den znamená pro každého něco jiného. Pro většinu lidí to znamená odpočinek, dělání si, co jeden chce, žádné povinnosti, svobodu a klid. Pro jiné to znamená spoustu zařizování, obíhání úřadů, dohánění restů.

Pro Johna Watsona byly volné dny vzácností. Ale ne žádanou. Volné dny byly nebezpečné, protože se během nich nedělo nic, co by mu odvedlo myšlenky od války a deprese a zbraně a sebevraždy. Volné dny byly velice nebezpečné.

Ovšem to už teď neplatí. Protože teď má u sebe Mary a volné dny se staly nezbytností.

Mary je šest a půl a nemá nikoho jen Johna, který je od rána do večera v práci a nemůže se o ni starat. Rozhodně ne tak, jak by se o dítě starat mělo. Když je John v práci, je Mary zamčená v jeho bytě. Když se John z práce vrátí, nemá dost energie, aby mohl být s Mary venku déle, než je nezbytně nutné nebo aby se jí věnoval, jak by měl. Proto jsou volné dny nezbytné, protože jsou jedinými chvílemi, kdy může malou učit, vychovávat, starat se o ni.

Naštěstí pro něj je Mary zvyklá, že je po celý den zavřená v jedné místnosti. Její máma ji naučila trochu číst a psát a počítat, takže malá tráví svůj čas pročítáním dětských knížek a učebnic z druhé ruky.

A kreslením.

Mary zbožňuje kreslení. John to zjistil, když se jednou vrátil domů a stěna nad postelí byla celá pokreslená tužkou, kterou Mary našla. Překvapení je asi hodně slabé slovo, ale i přes Maryiny obavy holčičku nepotrestal. Koho tady zajímá, jak vypadají stěny? A pokud to malou baví, ať si kreslí. Lepší, než kdyby si hrála s ohněm nebo se sporákem.

\- - o - -

Říká se, že jsou vojáci pověrčiví. Říká se, že doktoři na tyhle věci nevěří. John je obojí, voják i doktor. Nikdy nenosil zaječí packu, nehledal čtyřlístky ani se nebál pátku třináctého nebo černých koček. Ovšem i tak si začal říkat, jestli mu Mary nenosí štěstí. Anebo jestli jde jen o shodu náhod.

Politici asi mají před volbami, protože se jim podařilo zvýšit minimální mzdu o pár stovek, což pro Johna a jemu podobné znamená obrovský rozdíl. Mnohdy životně důležitý rozdíl.

A aby šťastných náhod či jak se tomu dá říkat, nebylo málo, někdo donutil pojišťovny a stát, aby platili za každého ošetřeného pacienta, i kdyby to mělo být jen pár šupů. To pro Johna znamená, že Sarah za jeho pacienty bude dostávat víc peněz. Tedy, pro Johna se toho platově kvůli tomudle uzákonění nezměnilo nic, ale aby pojišťovny a stát nemuseli platit tolik peněz, nutí obvodní lékaře omezit ordinační hodiny. Méně času rovná se méně pacientů a méně vyplacených peněz. Pro Johna to znamená více volna.

Co víc by si mohl přát? Hloupá otázka. Přát by si mohl ještě miliony věcí. Lepší život pro sebe. Lepší život pro Mary.

Lepší život pro Sherlocka.

\- - o - -

„Jdeme hrát?" zeptá se Mary zvědavě, sotva vyjdou ze sprejem počmáraných vchodových dveří domu na ulici.

„To taky." přikývne John na souhlas a pevněji v ruce stiskne malou dlaň. Nebylo by dobré, kdyby mu Mary utekla nebo se někam zatoulala. Tohle není svět, kde by byli lidi hodní k malým holčičkám a jeden kulhavý veterán toho pro její ochranu nemůže udělat tolik, kolik by chtěl.

Procházejí ulicemi, které jsou zprvu stejně sešlé jako dům, ve kterém se nachází jejich byt, ale postupně se stav okolí zlepšuje. Je krásně, jeden z oněch vzácných slunečních podzimních dnů, kdy se ještě zdá, že by se na chvíli mohlo vrátit léto.

Je krásně a všichni spěchají za svými záležitostmi a nevšímají si ošuntělého muže s holí ani ušmudlané holčičky, která se drží jeho levačky. A tak to Johnovi vyhovuje. Jen ať si jich nikdo nevšímá. Jen ať se nikdo nezajímá, kde k dítěti přišel. Naštěstí nemají úplně rozdílnou podobu.

John se nikde nezastavuje, nemá důvod. Má už s Mary tuhle rutinu zažitou. Zajdou do bistra, kde si John koupí kávu a pro Mary muffin. Pak půjdou na hřiště, kde si Mary může hrát, zatímco John popíjí kávu. A po nějaké době se vydají domů, ale cestou se ještě zastaví ve dvou obchodech. V jednom si John vsadí a v druhém nakoupí nejnutnější zásoby, ať mají na chvíli co jíst.

„Můžu borůvkový muffin?" zeptá se Mary zvědavě, když dorazí do bistra.

„Já myslel, že ty chceš jen čokoládový." prohodí John, zatímco si stoupá do fronty.

„Ale borůvky jsou modré a fialové a to jsou hezčí barvy než hnědá." povídá Mary, jako by její barevné argumenty doopravdy dokázaly vysvětlit a obhájit vše. Důvod 'protože tahle barva se mi líbí víc' teď Mary používá v podstatě pro vše.

„Tak teda borůvkový." pokýve John s drobným úsměvem hlavou.

Víc už se spolu ti dva nebaví. John trpělivě čeká ve frontě, až se dostane na řadu. Mary se ho drží za nohavici, zatímco se rozhlíží kolem a pozoruje ostatní hosty bistra. Nakonec John nakoupí a spolu se svou osvojenou dcerkou se vydá do nedalekého parku.

Cestou se doktor ještě krátce zastaví, ale nikam nejde. Jen stojí na chodníku a hledí na dům přes ulici.

John Mary nikdy neřekl, proč se při každé cestě zastavuje a krátce zahledí do oken zrovna tohoto domu. Nemíní jí vysvětlovat, co je to nevěstinec, protože právě to dům paní Irene je. Dům přes ulici v sobě skrývá Sherlocka a blíž jak takto se k němu John nedostane. Pokud tedy doopravdy nevyhraje jackpot, což mu při jeho obvyklém štěstí a dle statistiky rozhodně nehrozí.

Jen necelá minutka toužebného zírání, než John s povzdechnutím zavrtí hlavou a vyrazí dál, mlčící Mary vedle něj. Malá se ho na nic neptá. Ví jen to, že v tom domě žije Johnův kamarád a že je otrok a že za ním John nesmí. To je vše, co jí bylo vysvětleno a vše, co potřebuje vědět, aby pochopila, proč je John smutný.

Ovšem moc dlouho nad těmito věcmi malá neuvažuje, protože park, kam si chodí hrát, je dvě ulice od smutného domu a to není daleko. Mary má už velký hlad, takže nijak neprotestuje, že si nejdřív musí sednout na lavečku a sníst muffin a až pak že si může jít hrát. Ono to pro ni není ani nijak velké zdržení, protože v ní sladké pečivo zmizí dřív, než John vypije půlku kelímku se svou vlažnou kávou.

Dřív, než se John naděje, rozběhne se Mary mezi houpačky, klouzačky a pískoviště a začne si hrát s dalšími dětmi. Ty jsou naštěstí ještě moc malé, aby jim vadilo, že je Mary z nižší společenské vrstvy. Mary si mezi nimi dokonce našla kamarádku, tmavovlasou holčičku jménem Janice, která už od pohledu patří do slušné a spořádané rodiny, které tohle přátelství nejde moc pod nos. John se jen bojí chvíle, kdy rodina ovlivní Janice natolik, aby ji obrátila proti Mary. Snad to bude až za dlouho, aby Mary nepřišla o zbytky své nevinnosti. Anebo snad to bude brzo, protože čím déle budou kamarádkami, tím víc to pak Mary zlomí srdce.

Svět je až příliš kruté místo pro malé holčičky.

Nakonec se John a Mary zdrží na hřišti déle než obvykle, protože ho malá uprosila, aby zůstali, dokud neodejde Janice a její máma. Ovšem i to se nakonec stane a muž o holi a holčička s dvěma malými culíky se vydají na cestu domů.

Nejdřív se zastaví v malé trafice v suterénu velkého domu, co stojí hned u východu z parku. Místní stoletý prodavač už je dávno zná a s malou Mary si vždy rád popovídá, zatímco John vyplňuje do sázecího lístku pokaždé ty samá čísla.

I Mary sází, i když ne tolik jako John. Vlastně je to taková jejich hra. John dá Mary libru na stírací los, ona si s pomocí prodavače nějaký koupí a setře. Pokud vyhraje, jako že to se jí stává mnohem častěji než Johnovi, pak je výhra její, ať je to kolik peněz chce. Jedinou povinností pro ni je, vrátit Johnův vklad, pokud tedy vyhraje víc než onu libru.

„Vyhrála jsem!" vykřikne Mary nadšeně, zatímco trafikant potvrzuje Johnův tiket.

„A co jsi vyhrála?" zajímá se John.

„Ehm – dvě libry." ohlásí malá a zamává losem ve vzduchu.

Trafikant vrátí Johnovi jeho tiket a obrátí se na Mary, aby zkontroloval její výhru. A malá se nespletla, protože během chvíle už dostává dvě mince a spoustu gratulací. Mary se jen nadšeně usměje, dá jednu minci Johnovi a druhou s velkou péčí a opatrností strčí do jedné ze svých kapes.

Se slovy na rozloučenou se dva blonďatí vydají dál, cestou kolem smutného domu, do samoobsluhy na pomyslné hranici té ještě slušné a té už chudé části městské čtvrti a pak domů a na večeři a spát.

Jenže se zastaví mnohem dřív. Zastaví se na ulici u smutného domu a to nejen proto, aby se John nešťastně koukal do oken, za kterými by mohl být Sherlock, ale taky pro shluky zvědavců, kteří zírají na vchod domu paní Irene a na nablýskanou černou limuzínu před ním.

„Co se děje?" odváží se John zeptat jednoho z postávajících mužů.

„Prej si nějakej pracháč koupil od Irene kurvu. Teda – chci říct-" Muž si až po použití sprostého slova všimnul, že se Johna drží malá holka a teď neví, jak to napravit.

Mary, když si všimne, že na ni hledí cizí chlap, pustí Johnovu ruku a oběma rukama se ho chytne za nohu.

„Neboj." řekne jí John tiše a položí jí ruku na hlavu.

Víc toho ovšem neřekne, protože se vchod nevěstince otevře a ven vyjde trojice bodyguardů, kteří mezi sebou vedou vysokého a dost bledého mladého muže v obyčejném oblečení.

Není to ani půl minuty mezi otevřením dveří a odjezdem auta, ale pro Johna to jsou celé věky. Má pocit, jako by se mu nedostávalo dechu. Vlastně žádný pocit, doopravdy se nemůže nadechnout a nohy ho sotva drží vzpřímeně. Panická ataka. Tohle musí být panická ataka. Ne, nemůže! Už skoro rok je neměl. A je na ulici, nemůže se shroutit. Ale nemůže se ani nadechnout. Nemůže- Nemůže-

Najednou John dostane ránu do zad, která ho skoro shodí na zem. Vlastně nejspíš by ho i shodila, nebýt hole a Mary.

„Chlape, seš v poho? Co je ti? Seš nemocnej?" ptá se muž, kterého se John předtím ptal, co se děje.

„Jdeme domů." zachraplá John, aniž by se na muže podíval. Musí domů.

John se nezastaví, dokud nedorazí do svého sešlého bytu. Sotva za nimi zavře dveře, pustí Mary a doslova se zhroutí na židli u stolu.

„Johne?" špitne Maty vyděšeně. Stojí u dveří, tam, kde ji John nechal a tváří se více než nejistě. Má strach a pořádný.

„Johne?" osloví ho malá znovu, slzy na krajíčku.

Ale tentokrát Watson zareaguje. Nezvedá hlavu z dlaní, nedívá se na ni, ale začne mluvit.

„Sherlock. Můj kamarád z toho domu. Víš?"

„Vím." hlesne Mary a přejde o krok blíž. Ví, o kom John mluví. O jiném kamarádovi s ní nikdy nemluvil.

„To byl on, koho vedli pryč." povídá John potichu. „Prodali ho nějakému boháčovi a teď- Bože, už ho nikdy nenajdu. Nepomůžu mu. Nikdy už ho neuvidím."

\- - o - -

Tehdy poprvé v životě viděla Mary, že by se John opil. Tehdy poprvé ho viděla, jak brečí.

\- - o - -

Od toho dne byl John mnohem smutnější. Od toho dne u nich doma nikdo o Sherlockovi nemluvil.


End file.
